When Worlds Collide
by Dimentio Lives
Summary: A collection of oneshots about what happens when your favorite characters begin to meet and intermingle. Friendships will form, rivalries will be made, and, in all the chaos, romance may even bloom.


The Galaxy's Greatest Warrior

**AN: I know this isn't how the real battle against Galacta Knight went, but for the sake of this story, this is how I put it. Besides, it is fan_fiction._**

* * *

Meta Knight paced across the star-lit expanse, kicking at the hexagonal figures under him. "Galacta Knight," he called out. "I challenge you to a duel!" He heard a rustling noise behind him, and he turned to meet the cause of the sound. It was a being that resembled himself, with hot pink skin, white armor and rectangular eyes. He carried a lance and a shield and was hovering slightly off the ground with the aid of his white, angelic wings. "So, I hear you are the greatest warrior in the galaxy."

"And I hear that you're the wannabe that wants to defeat me," Galacta Knight said coldly.

"I can tell you're not much for talking."

"And I can tell you're not much for chivalry."

Meta Knight was taken aback by this comment, and his mood grew more serious. "Does believing in conversation make me informal?"

"No, it's just I don't like it. Now, are you going to attempt to kill me by sword, or are you going to try and talk me to death?"

As a response, Meta Knight got into a fighting stance, drawing Galaxia, his sword. Realizing the gesture from experience, Galacta Knight readied his lance. With all the swiftness of a cat, Meta Knight streaked towards his adversary with his bat-like wings. He swung his sword in a wide, lazy arc. _Amateur,_ Galacta Knight thought as he held up his shield to where the sword was going to hit, and readied his lance for a counter strike.

Yet, he was caught completely off guard as Meta Knight spun in midair, his cape wrapping around himself, and disappeared. The shock was only in Galacta Knight's eyes for an instant as he realized this must be some form of magic. "Did you pick that up from the same joke shop you got your sword at?" he asked the empty air as he began to slowly turn, scanning the area around him with his eyes. "Did he just retreat? He claims he wants to be the galaxy's greatest warrior, yet he retreats before the fight even starts!" he cried in disgust.

"Is it that I retreated, or is it that sight is the first thing to go with age?" Meta Knight's voice came from in front of him, though there was nobody to match the disembodied voice.

"What means of trickery is this?" Galacta Knight demanded.

"Whatever it is, I can tell you already it's going to hurt," Meta Knight said as he swung his sword straight down. It struck his foe's jaw, sending him sprawling backwards. The white-clad warrior lifted his mask just enough to wipe blood from his mouth.

"What a worthy warrior," he sneered. "To afraid to confront his foes face to face." Meta Knight slowly faded back into visibility, making a smirk appear on Galacta Knight's face. "Want to know how I came into such a high position?" he asked Meta Knight as he climbed onto his feet, and leaned causally against his lance. "I fought through every foe that challenged me, defeating them. Strategy and skill brought me to be the galaxy's greatest warrior, not cheap under-handed tricks! You might gain the position by doing things like that, but you won't have anybody's respect."

Meta Knight met his gaze with a questioning glance. "If you want me to go easy on you, I will," he told him.

A look of annoyance appeared in Galacta Knight's eyes. "I didn't say to go easy on me, I said to stop using your cheap little magic tricks!"

"Which can easily to translated into: 'I need a handicap'."

Galacta Knight ignored this as he glided towards Meta Knight, his lance ready to strike. Meta Knight automatically raised his sword into a defensive position, but by the time his sword was in that position, Galacta Knight had veered off of his original course, and his blow had landed to the side of where it had seemed to be intended to go. Meta Knight stumbled backwards, stunned, and Galacta Knight took this opportunity to deliver a series of attacks.

He rushed towards Meta Knight, slamming his face into his shield. He then grabbed Meta Knight by his left wing, and began to shoot upwards. With his free hand, he promptly shredded Meta Knight's wings. Once he felt that he was high enough, he continued to loosen his grip on Meta Knight's wings, until he fully dropped him, muttering: "Who needs a handicap now?" as he did.

Meta Knight began to plummet towards the ground. His yellow eyes radiated frustration at himself for allowing himself to be attacked like that, then shut softly as he prepared himself for impact.

* * *

In her Observatory, Rosalina sat, watching this fight boredly. It was always the same thing, Galacta Knight would get a challenger, they would fight for a few minutes, then Galacta Knight would kill them. This fight was no exception. But Rosalina couldn't help but feel pity for each of his foes; after all, death was just so harsh.

"You're sure you don't want anything?" Polari, a small, fretful looking, chubby, dark brown Luma asked. "Some tea, perhaps? Or maybe some lunch?"

Rosalina patted the little Luma affectionately. "After this fight Polari."

"Why do you insist on watching these battles? Death is such a vulgar thing."

"I know. But, Galacta Knight is the galaxy's greatest warrior at the moment, and as ruler of the cosmos, I must make my business to keep myself informed of what he does. I should probably get going, though. He'll want congratulations on his latest victory."

* * *

Meta Knight's eyes reopened. Though instincts screamed at him that he was doomed, his training was prevailing over the panic that had gripped him. If he was to put all of the impact on a certain area, then there was a chance that he could survive. He drew the sword he had earlier deemed useless in this situation, and thrust it downward with his left arm, knowing that his dominant arm would be needed later.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the sword plunge up to its hilt into the ground, then gasped in pain as he heard his arm snap. Meta Knight struggled to push himself up with his right arm. His vision was blurred with reflex tears, and he forced himself not to look at his injured arm, knowing that the sight would distract him from his approaching adversary. Shakily he tore a strip off of his cape, and wrapped it around the injured arm.

With his other arm, he struggled to pull his sword out of the ground, but it would not budge. He put more effort into it, but then clutched his injured arm in pain as the effort had put too much strain onto it. "Come on," he muttered. "I did not just break my arm, only to die because my sword wouldn't come out of the ground!"

Galacta Knight had been shocked as he had saw Meta Knight push himself up. He then snarled at himself for not seeing that such a well-trained warrior would find a way to survive that. _No matter, he'll be no trouble to kill now. I might as well enjoy his pain while he's still alive. I better hurry on down; I want to see his dying expression. _He began swiftly flying down.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and began to focus. He dug both of his heels into the ground, and blocked out the image of the red stain that had blossomed on his make do bandage. He blocked out everything, until the only things he could hear was the quickened sound of his heartbeat in his ears, and the sound of the wind as they rushed through Galacta Knight's wings as he flew towards him. He then opened his eyes, looking steadily up at Galacta Knight, and then began to panic again. Galacta Knight's lance was seconds from colliding with him.

Driven by pure panic, Meta Knight wrenched the sword out of the ground, clamped his eyes shut, and swung his sword up. What he had not realized was Galacta Knight's momentum. But he was too late to stop. After a few moments, Meta Knight slowly looked up. He saw Galacta Knight's pained eyes, and a trickle of blood running from the bottom of the mask. "Congratulations," Galacta Knight gasped. "You're the galaxy's new greatest warrior."

It was then that Meta Knight looked down, and saw that he had totally impaled the warrior.

* * *

Rosalina landed, mentally rehearsing the congratulation speech she was going to give Galacta Knight, and practicing looks of fake surprise at his victory. She had not finished watching the match, as she had seen no need to. The victor had been apparent, and she had decided to go ahead and arrive. She could already see the silhouetted figure of Galacta Knight, or at least a figure reminiscent of him. "Galacta Knight," she called as she began to fly towards him.

The figure turned around, obviously startled by the voice. This was strange, for Galacta Knight would have been expecting her. "Stop," came his demanding voice.

Rosalina froze. Galacta Knight did not have the thick Spanish accent that this person possessed. "Who are you?" she asked, her wand beginning to glow. "And where is Galacta Knight?"

Meta Knight hesitated before answering. "My name is Meta Knight. And Galacta Knight…" He looked down at the ground in front of him.

Rosalina followed his gaze, then leapt back in surprise, for there lay the corpse of Galacta Knight. "Galacta Knight!" She turned her focus onto Meta Knight, a flood of emotions filling her mind. "How did you survive?" she snapped, her voice harsher than she intended. "You were plummeting towards the ground. There was no way you could have survived!"

Meta Knight was growing more annoyed by the second at this strange visitor and her need to know things. His arm was throbbing, and her impoliteness was doing nothing to improve his mood. So, due to his displeasure, it did not cross his mind of how Rosalina could know of the events that took place during the battle. "That is none of your concern," he replied irritably.

"I believe it is."

"Yes, and why may I ask do you believe that?"

"That's none of your concern," she said, mocking his tone.

"Well, if it will get you to shut up, I broke the fall with my arm and Galacta Knight made a careless move, allowing me to get a killing blow in. Thank you and _good day_," he barked, then turned and began to walk away. Rosalina's eyes narrowed, and she reached out and roughly grabbed Meta Knight's arm, making sure it was the injured one, and pulled him back. Meta Knight whirled around, fury in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Congratulations," Rosalina spat. "You're now the galaxy's greatest warrior."

"That's truly amazing. Can I go home now?"

Rosalina slapped him in the face, then teleported back to her Observatory.

* * *

**AN: In my opinion, Rosalina is ruler of the cosmos because she has been referred to as "protector of the cosmos," and "Princess." It is purely my opinion and you can think of it as you wish. **


End file.
